Secrets
by Troyella
Summary: One shot. C&J just a sweet Sunday night they spend together. Please review!


Ok this is a one shot story. I was very bored today lol and I thought everyone could use a little Clarisse&Joe on this deary Sunday( at least its deary where I am). Anyway please review and even if its really bad just leave me a note on how I could improve my writing. THANKS!

Timeline: Clarisse is still Queen. A few months after Rupert's death and a few months before Clarisse meets Mia.

I don't own the characters they belong to Meg Cabot, and Disney. I just own the storyline.

Secrets

Clarisse sat in her suite reading her latest book. It was an quiet Sunday evening. She couldn't remember the last time she had a complete day off. But today she had gotten lucky and did. She didn't wake up until 10 o'clock that morning and had taken the whole day for herself. No meetings, phone calls, or dinners, she could get use to this but she knew tomorrow it would all be normal again.

She would again be pushed back into the spotlight, being criticized for her every move and choice. Since Rupert's death she had become the leader of the country. Just hours after Rupert passed on questions began circling as to who the ruler would be once Clarisse would step down. Everyday since then she had put up with the pressure, with the questions. She knew of her grand-daughter, Mia was her name. She was only 15 years old and heir to the throne of a country she had probably never even heard of.

In a few short months Clarisse would be traveling to America to meet her Grand-daughter. She was already nervous about the trip and at times even dreaded it.

But even in this hectic time of her life, Clarisse still had one constant. Sometimes the only thing that got her through the tiring hours of parliament and the boring political meetings. Joseph.

He was there the moment she found Rupert had passed away. He held her the night her youngest boy had passed away. She had never hurt so much in her life. There would be times in the following months of her sons death, she would wake up screaming and crying. He was somehow always there. He let her cry whenever she needed to. He knew she wasn't just a queen but a woman also.

Joseph, as he crossed her mind a small smile graced her lips. She wondered what he was doing at this exact moment. Probably off doing something to keep her safe. She remembered the first time she met him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was awfully young, only 19, and very new to the lifestyle she would live the rest of her life. She was rehearsing for her first grand ball as the finance to the future king.

As she descended the stairs in a rather long gown she smiled and tried to keep her shoulders back. Joseph was playing the part of the king today and when she reached the bottom of the stairs he would take her arm and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Joseph was handsome and devastating as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, Clarisse noticed. She had never been acquainted to him but had heard of him from the maids.

He was fresh out of the Genovian Military, only 21 years of age. He was originally from Pyrus and had a rough childhood. He was handsome and only wore black clothes. Clarisse couldn't help but notice how nice his muscles looked under the tight black shirt.

She was on the last stair when her heel broke and she came crashing down to the floor, in the process taking Joseph down with her. Her dress was all over the place and both of them were sprawled on the floor. She quickly sat up and looked at him, her face red with embarrassment. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and laughed. His laugh was hearty and contagious. Clarisse began to laugh in spite of herself.

"What an entrance," Joseph said when he stopped laughing.

"I know it comes naturally to me," Clarisse's face blushed from laughing.

"Do you always command the attention of a room like that," he gestured around the room to the maids and various workers staring at the queen to be, and the new security guard.

"Ahh haha no," she blushed. She couldn't help but notice how nice of lips he had. They looked so soft and kissable.

Joseph was staring at her. She was heavenly. Her hair was slightly rumpled from the fall and her face blushed. She was beautiful. Her eyes were shining as bright as the tiara on her head.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes I am fine."

"I don't think we have met before," Joseph said a small smile playing on his lips. "I am Joseph but you can call me Joe."

"Hello Joseph, I am Clarisse." She straightened her dress and looked at him.

" Well I am sorry we have to cut this short but I have to go. There is a security meeting in a few minutes and you should probably practice that entry a few more times." He winked at her as he got up and turn away. " I'll see you later Clarisse." He didn't even bother with her title, it was just Clarisse and always would be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarisse giggled at the memory. What an entrance. After that Joseph and her continued to talk and their friendship had grown.

"May I inquire as to what has given me this wonderful opportunity to hear your beautiful laughter?"

Clarisse jumped a little and then realized who it was. "Joseph, you scared me."

"I am sorry my darling, I didn't mean to," he said as he sat down next to her on the couch. "What were you giggling about just now?"

"I was just thinking of the first time I met you."

Joseph laughed a little and his eyes glazed over as he recalled the memory. Clarisse just sat there and watched him.

"I remember that day perfectly my dear. You were so beautiful in that gown. Your eyes were sparkling as always and you were the picture of grace and poise even when you fell down the last few steps. You were beautiful even when you laughed. I think that was the moment I fell in love with you," Joseph said a twinkle in his eyes.

Clarisse smiled at him. She didn't really know what she had ever done to deserve a man like him. Someone who loved her so much. "Joseph, I really have no idea whatever I did to deserve you."

"Easy, he said, you were just you. Everything about you was, and still is amazing and perfect."

"Oh Joseph," she blushed. "You really are wonderful."

"I know my darling, I really am aren't I?" Clarisse laughed and Joseph just smiled at her. She really was a angel that god forgot to keep and for that he was glad.

"Clarisse come with me, I have surprise for you." Clarisse raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled her up from the couch. "Here you will need this," he said as he handed her a sweater from the chair behind him.

"Where are we going," Clarisse asked, not having any idea what was in store for her.

" Did I not just tell you it was a surprise," Joseph said in a teasing tone. Clarisse put on her best sad face and Joseph couldn't take it. He pulled her up to him and kissed her lips passionately before he led her into the hallway. Clarisse had a smile on her face and Joe had a smirk on his as they half ran down the steps of the palace.

The night air was chilly and Clarisse was glad Joseph took such good care of her. He led her down to the lake. They walked slower now and she looked at him. The only man who she had ever really loved. Her had stolen her heart years ago and still had it.

The fog on the edges of the lake gave the night a lovely glow. The moon reflected off the water. When they finally arrived under a big oak tree, Clarisse noticed a blanket spread out and more blankets on the sides. She also saw a thermos of hot chocolate and a picnic basket. He had planned it all along.

She turned to him and kissed his lips slowly. She wanted to be taken away in the moment. He was the one to break away first. He gently pulled her down on the blanket.

"Would Her Majesty like some delicious hot chocolate to drink," he asked in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I would Mr. Coroza."

He laughed and poured two cups of the steaming liquid. She took one of the cups and took a sip. She looked so young and fragile, Joseph thought. Her fingers wrapped around the cup and her slightly slouched frame made her look so beautiful and for once ordinary. He liked it, in his mind she would always be perfect.

"It is so beautiful out here at night," Clarisse said.

"Yes I know it is, but it compares nothing to you," Joe said seriously. Clarisse didn't blush this time, she didn't need to anymore. She was beginning to grow accustomed to his sweet words.

She got a familiar gleam in her eyes, Joseph noticed, she always got that look when she had a brilliant idea.

"Tell me a secret." she said excitedly. Joseph raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled, "Oh come on its just a game, it will be fun," she said happily.

"Fine I guess." He thought for a moment looking out at the lake. "Ok I got it. I am deathly afraid of guns."

Claisse looked amazed. "You are afraid of guns? But you have to work with one almost every day?"

"I know I know, Joe said, its just its really hard for me to use something that makes the difference between life and death." He looked down at the blanket. "I only carry one with me when absolutely necessary."

Caisse looked at him thoughtfully. She would have never guessed this. In a way she looked at him in a better light. "Its ok Joseph, I know where you are coming from."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Your turn young lady."

"Um.. hold on let me think just a second." She glanced at his eyes. They were so beautiful, they were windows to his soul.

"I am in love with my head of security and I am wondering if he feels the same way." She smiled at her as her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Have you ever doubted that I don't love you?" He pulled closer and she put her head in his chest.

"No I was just making sure, you still felt the way I did about you."

He pulled her down onto the blanket so they were laying next to each other. They both looked up at the stars. Caisse could feel her eyes growing heavy. She moved closer to Joseph as he put a blanket on top of her.

"Joseph I love you more than you will ever know," she said sleepily.

"No actually I will because I feel the same way about you." She looked up at him and smiled as she buried her head in his chest. He watched her fall asleep and knew that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Ok thats it. Please review. Oh I just want to apoligize for my last story, "I will always love you". I know the second chapter was weak and I am sorry. I always have problems finishing out the story. Please forgive me. I am really sorry though I felt bad about it. I did rush it a lot and it shouldn't have been. I am sorry.


End file.
